A Different Kind Of Love
by Bubblegumfantasydreamer77
Summary: I looked across the table and locked eyes with Tobi and saw his eyes flash red for a brief second. Who knew someone in disguise could suck at keeping himself secret."Tobi, I would change your appearance, before someone finds out"
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Ash: I don't own Naruto **

I sighed as i sat in bed, fiddling with the sheets between my soft but small fingers.** _So _**I thought_** nothing different about my life, same abusive parents,no **_

_** friends, nothing. Just me and my inner demons**__. _I got up from my bed (purple blankets and sheets while the wood its made from is black) and walked to

my drawer. When I got there I opened it and fished for my amulet. I soon became aware of the metal like feeling i felt in my hands. _Got it_ I thought inwardly

as i pulled it out. I looked at it. The other day Amber (one of my inner demons, yes ONE of them. I have seven all together that are girls and four that are

boys) created this amulet especially for me because me being me, I just wanted my real identity to stay a secret. The amulet is an orb looking type of shape

that has blue on the inside, while the rim that goes around it is like a golden colour. The string that usually attaches around your neck was a black colour,

with one of those hooks that go through the double holes on it. After i was finished staring at it, or, admiring you might say, I finally put the amulet on. Once

it was on my hair turned from brown to red hair that almost touches the floor. I put on a black t-shirt, a black skirt, black and white striped socks that go past

my knees, black ragged boots (kind of like Gothic Lolita but not quite), and some black and white striped arm warmers. I'm a little emo when I wear the

amulet, but that's only because it hides the real me. If I'm not wearing the amulet I'm known as Amy. I don't have a last name because I never knew my

parents. I wear a pink shirt that has cupcakes on it. I also wear a pair of blue, short shorts along with regular

running shoes. Im currently playing as 'Ashley Hoshigami'. It was just a random name I picked, and anyways, it seems to match up with my looks perfectly

(A/N shes wearing the amulet just in case you didn't know :P). Anyways, not too long back, before the Uchiha massacre, I was friends, yes _friends_ with the

one and fucking-only Uchiha Itachi. Oh, and don't get me started on my temper. If someone dares to piss me off, i end up kicking them in the nuts or

something very..._sensitive. _I also have a thing for swearing, you know, if I hadn't heard of the Hidan guy from Akatsuki, I would've been the best one known

for cussing. Not only that but I'm very...um...how would you put it..._perverted_, in many ways possible. **Ashley! Hurry up and take the bag from under the bed **

**and fill it up, the sooner the better so we don't have to put up with your mom's bullshit! **I could practically hear my Inner...what was her name...oh ya..

_**Zoey I would shut the fuck up before I end up with a migraine, just because you couldn't- **_**YO SHIT HEAD SHUT UP YOUR MOM'S COMING! **_**You **_

_**know what? **_I thought _**Screw bags, I'm out of here.**_ With that said i jumped out the window just as the door opened.

_**Chapter 1 will be better I promise. I will also try to add the Akatsuki in it as well as the inner demons more often. Once I get Ashley...err...um...Amy...in Akatsuki, it would be more funny. I also wanted to know what couple you want me to do. I'm not very good at choosing things, so I'm asking you. I also want you to enjoy this story as much as you can. So here are the couples:**_

DeiXAsh

HidanXAsh

ItachiXAsh

KisameXAsh

TobiXAsh

And that's all. I was thinking I could make her date someone for a bit but have the other guys crawling all over her. Also, I might make Tobi (a.k.a Madara) to be her father or brother or something if he doesn't get chosen as the couple. Plz R&R and let me know what couple you want and who you would like Madara to be if he's not the couple. Kk thnx. R&R and I'll give you a cookie :D


	2. Not A Chapter!

**Hey peeps. Sorry this isn't a chapter. I just wanted to let you know that I've been talking with my friend lately, and we both decided to write stories about the same characters, etc. I would say that you should check out her stories because they are *incredable*. So if you can, go check out Cocoapuffs88 and review her stories. :) I might not write another chapter for a while, so if you have time go check her stuff out. That's all I wanted to say for now. Bai :)**


End file.
